My Hero
by LifeAndSushi
Summary: Queen Perdita's point of view when her hero, Kid Flash, saved her from her uncle. Purely platonic, but Perdita is a fangirl. Semi-crackfic, fluff.


**Disclaimer:_ I don't own Young Justice. Otherwise I wouldn't be rewriting everything now, would I?_**

* * *

><p>I could hear my heart—and that itself was a miracle—beating furiously inside my chest. This plan by Kid Flash, if it should fail… I don't know what would happen. I do not want to die, not because I am afraid of death, but because I want to live for my hero. Kid Flash had ran across the country to give me the ultimate present, my life, and I do not want it to go to waste.<p>

I heard my uncle step into the room, and I held my breath. My two guards will keep me safe, but there is no one to protect Kid Flash. Please, I prayed, do not let our efforts go to waste! My guards pressed the button with the small red dot and I smiled.

KF let out a pained groan; I could not tell if it was real or fake. "Count Vertigo," he said.

"That's King Vertigo to you, peasant," I bit back a frustrate cry. No! I would never hand over my people to him! He was a monster! But my two guards carefully pressed me down, as if I was a small china doll. One of them smiled and gave me the recorder; they knew that I wanted to be the one that caught my uncle on tape.

"King?" I let out a sigh of relief. Kid Flash was just acting after all.

"Perdita is dead. And the beauty of it is: I never laid a hand on her," sometimes it was difficult to believe that we could be related, for an uncle was supposed to care for his niece, not try to destroy her.

"And now no one can lay a hand on you," Kid shot back, and I hissed slightly in my bed.

"As King of Vlatava, I'm untouchable."

"Let's test that theory!" But I heard another fake groan coming from KF. "Ow!"

"Now, now little hero," my uncle said in his 'soothing' voice. "You'll pull your stiches. Besides, who exactly are you made at? She died on the table; all that planning, all that effort, neither of us needed bothered."

"Right, and now it must kill you to know that you owe favours to Vandal Savage, and I'm guessing five other ice villains for nothing!" my eyes widened at that. One guard, Pieter, nodded to tell me that it was true. All that trouble for Kid Flash, and yet he still arrived to deliver me my heart… I blushed lightly as I remembered his tight hug when he found out that I was in recovery.

"Not at all. They played in my attempt to rid Vlatava of Perdita," he began to tap the sword into his other hand. "They couldn't know that it was unnecessary."

"So you all still deserve credit for attempted murder," Kid grilled my uncle, and I wanted to just throw on a cheerleader outfit and rally for him.

"It's called regicide," Count Vertigo's icy voice hissed before Kid Flash, and his tongue rolled the word with glee.

"It's called, you're busted, jerkface!" Kid declared as he yanked the curtain open. "I believe you know Queen Perdita."

The look on my uncle's face was priceless. "No," I heard him gasp.

I fought hard to keep my serious face on, and rewound the tape to replay the very last part. We did it! But I remained serious, knowing what I had to do. "Count Werner Vertigo, as Queen of Vlatava, I hereby accuse you of high treason against the crown, and revoke the diplomatic immunity."

"No!" As my uncle withdrew his sword, I bit back a squeal of shock. My eyes felt like they were about to pop out of my head! But… Kid Flash save me again. He smacked Vertigo down to the ground with the pole for his IV. My guards arrested the offending man; he is no longer my uncle.

"Send this clown to Belle Reve," Kid Flash commanded. He is so very confident… perhaps I can knight him? I smiled at the thought.

I could not hear what my uncle had said afterwards, but I could feel my new heart beating faster with joy. The yellow clad teen sheathed the sword smoothly and walked back towards me to hold it out. I prayed that I did not have a ridiculous smile and blush on my face. "Thank you," I said, gratefully, "your plan worked… perfectly."

"Well, when I woke up and found out you were in recovery," I blushed at that moment, not sure how to explain my fast beating heart and rushing heat at that moment. But he continued, "I knew Vertigo would make another attempt on your life. Unless A, he thought you were dead, and two, he lost that darn immunity and was sent away for good." He offered me the sword again. I think I've heard something about Kid Flash liking things to take back with him, maybe I can give something to him to remember me by?

I don't think I can take that sword back anyways, not knowing that it was what my uncle planned to kill me with. So instead, I shook my head. "That sword is an heirloom to my country; not to the count," I explained slowly, not sure how to word it. I shyly smiled at the boy then, he really was quite handsome. "I would be pleased for you to have it, as a reward," I paused, allowing that embarrassing fact to fall out, "or as a souvenir?"

Kid Flash pulled back for a bit, and I could tell he was thinking about it. I couldn't stop my smile any more. But he dropped it on the foot of my bed. "Naw, I'm good," and he held up a banged up container that had carried my heart. I looked at it strangely, did he not want something from me? Was I not exciting enough for a souvenir? "This is the best souvenir I could ever ask for," he exclaimed, ruffling my hair. I let out a happy squeak, no one dared to touch me so familiarly since Papa died. "To know that I helped save your life is more amazing than anything I could've asked for."

"Thank you, Kid Flash," I whispered as he pulled me into one last hug. Within moments, he was gone. I reached to pick up the photo that had fallen from my night stand when the wind from the boy's zooming picked it up. I giggled lightly; it was a picture that I had managed to snap when he was asleep. He look so amazingly handsome and peaceful, I just couldn't resist.

"Queen Perdita, are you alright?" a guard asked me.

Before answering, I reached under my cover, and pulled out a small Kid Flash plushie that I had one of the maids make. Squeezing it tightly I gave out one last giggle, to the displeasure of my guards. "I'm just fine, Pieter," I answered at long last.

I could not wait to go home and add my newest photo to my collection of Kid Flash items. He was, after all, my hero. Kid Flash had always been my hero, and I know he always will be.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdita was just so sweet I couldn't resist. I swear, if I wasn't such a spitfire shipper, I would totally want her to grow up fast to get with Wally~ Oh well, I'm still a spitfire girl~ 3 Yeah, just a quick little bauble to make it so Perdita's a fangirl. Teehee.<strong>

**Anyways, if you love me, you'll leave a review.**

**LifeandSushi, out!**


End file.
